


The Yorktown's classic diner

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, female genderbend, no transporter malfunction damn it, post star trek beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr. This tends to happen a lot with me.





	

“T’Spock, it’s made to be that way.“ Lea said.

T’Spock had a napkin wrapped around the  milkshake. Jane was leaned forward, her arms on the table, her legs danging from the chair. She was in checkered black and red shirt, long dark pants that ended at her dark boots. T’Spock’s blue dress was Vulcan like in nature. She had her hair up in a hair style that Ambassador T’Sarek could be usually seen in. It wasn’t the kind that ended at the center of her backside. T’Spock had on a pair of small dark shoes and ankle length black socks. Her brown eyes looked toward the doctor then back to her drink.

“Humans are illogical.” T’Spock said.

Jane laughed.

“And you are dating them.” Jane said, then took a bite out of her sandwich.

“What’s illogical about drinkin’ through the straw while holding the glass without a napkin?” Lea asked. “Humans have been drinkin’ this even without it. And your milkshake is bland.”

“Vanillia is not bland.” T’Spock said.

“I agree with T’Spock.” Jane said.

“Yes, yes it is.”  Lea said. “Like for example: Dino milkshakes,cookie milkshakes,strawberry cranberry milkshakes,and I would go on but the menu defeats the point.” She gestured toward the holographic menu that was recently installed into the classic old style diner. “And this isn’t a classic burger king joint, Jannie.”

“Diners still serve cheeseburgers.” Jane said. “I don’t like milkshakes.”

“Five years and it still hasn’t sunk in through your thick skull that eatin’ healthy does good for you.” Lea said. “Burgers are not  healthy. At least milkshakes lean toward health than meat.”

Jane smirked.

“You’re just worried that I’ll get slow and not be able to keep up with you,” Jane said. “Bones, that is next to impossible. I’ll always be caught up with you.” She stretched her arm around the shoulder of the older woman. “A promise is a promise.”

“Nah,” Lea said, shaking her head. “I am not worried about that. I am just worried about your self esteem.”

T’Spock raised an slanted dark eyebrow.

“It is quite logical given her eating habits,”  T’Spock said. Lea had a wide smile spreading on her face. “Meat is, recommended, but should not be held back for years at a time.”

“See?” Jane said, taking her arm off the woman’s shoulders. “Like T’Spock said.”

“Which is a fancy way of sayin’ that humans are more dependent on meat,” Lea said. “Which we’re not. We do have vegetarians.” She glared in the direction of the Vulcan. “Like you for example. . You’re a vegetarian. You had to eat meat when we were five thousand years from our time.”

“It was a necessity.” T’Spock said.

“T’Spock ate meat?” Jane said, in fascination. “If my first officer can eat meat and never do it again, then I can enjoy one milkshake and return to my standard diet.”

Lea took a sip from her milkshake enjoying the taste and the fluid coming up the straw into her mouth. Jane resumed munching on her cheeseburger. The rest of the core crew being Scotty,Keensera,Sulu,Uhuro,Chapel,and Chekov were scattered about Yorktown. Sulu was with Bennet and Demicio, while Jaylaw was dealing with issues of his own. M’Benga was somewhere around there. The Yorktown had replicated structures normally seen on earth. The pride and jewel of star fleet.

“Be prepared,” Lea said.  “I’ll use that argument when we are on the _Enterprise A_ and I am your doctor.” She looked over toward Jane’s companion. Jane nodded swallowing what she had chewed. “You need to explore your taste buds,hobgoblin.”

“I once attempted to pierce my tongue and my taste buds did not like that.” T’Spock said.

Jane started to choke, smacking on her chest, in a fit of laughter,  with one fist on the table. Lea’s face appeared at first out of concern looking in the direction of the female Vulcan.

“Good god, T’Spock!” Lea said, in horror, leaned back to the side. “No wonder Lieutenant Uhuro dumped you for Nurse Christian!”

The hints of a bemused smile appeared on the corners of T’Spock’s mouth.

“O–h-hhh.” Jane cackled, her face turning red. Her laughter became silent and she fell off landing to the floor drawing the attention of her two girlfriends. “I’m all right.”

T'Spock hadn't moved to eliminate the 'T' in her name, as the head of the clan of S'chn T'gai. Quite possibly because she thought it would be illogical when in short time she would be bonded by her free will and her decision to two quirky, irrational, and illogical human beings. Pring was on the  Yorktown, having recently left Stonn. They had recently met after their rescue of the starbase. His eyes on Uhuro,and it was quite obvious to T'Spock that the male Vulcan had a crush starting on Uhuro. Chapel and Uhuro were blissfully unaware. T'Spock was considering to tell them because she herself had given her ex-husband's pointers on how to woo correctly human beings. Pring was currently busy gathering a large collection of roses somewhere and a holographic addition of kittens of every kind being 'cute' and 'adorable'. Including notes of admiring. Which worked for T'Spock but she wasn't quite if it would for Pring. Pring was short for Spring, a vulcanian shortened name.

T'Spock reached her free hand toward the captain.

Jane's hand wrapped around the forearm of the Vulcan then was lifted up onto her two feet.

"Thanks, T'Spock." Jane said. "I didn't expect to laugh that hard." She sat back onto the stool and resumed eating. "You have the funniest stories."

"Uh huh." Lea said. "Like the time she studied a Vulcanian fly for three hours rather than studying logic. How was that even funny?"

"It sat still for three hours,"  Jane said. "Most flies don't do that."

"That or it was dead."  Lea said.

"It fled after I touched it with a stick." T'Spock said. "I turned in my padd as extra credit work." She returned to sipping through the straw with her eyebrow lowered, silently.

"What kind of Vulcanian bug was it again?" Lea asked.

"I believe it was the oversized mosquito." Jane said, she then took a bite out of her cheeseburger.

Lea sighed then returned to what she was originally doing in the first place. Sipping through a strawberry orange laced milkshake. The state of the strawberry landed on her tongue. She licked her lips, taking her mouth off the straw, enjoying the taste. She was glad to have lived through Krall's attack on the _Enterprise_. Sure it was a surprise to learn Krall was actually Banshee Edison. She did miss the old starship. It was a good thing she had a holophotograph of her son John in her pocket and the family heirloom of her father's wedding ring on her person. She had a necklace around her neck made out of Vulcaya. The retrieval team had allowed Lea to retrieve what belongings that survived including the crew. The _Enterprise_ was being salvaged, being towed away, as they assumed. They didn't know what would happen to it but Lea suspected the bridge would become a historical sight like the Franklin itself would be.

"T'Spock," Lea said. "Your birthday. Did we miss it?"

T'Spock looked over toward the woman.

"I spent the day of my birth advising Jane on how to word her diplomatic offer," T'Spock said. "Her original version was, as she worded it, a load of crap."

"You betch'ya it was." Jane mumbled.

"You. . . didn't. . . celebrate. . . your birthday?" Lea asked, in shock.

"Helping Jannie was celebrating my date of birth." T'Spock said.

"Why you little weasel!"  Lea said. "You don't want to celebrate it because you had nothing to do in the conception."

"Quite logical." T'Spock said.

"And you are thirty-three," Lea said. "I can't believe you didn't tell me it was you birthday then. It wasn't like I was busy  with anythin'."

"Actually," Jane said. "You were participating in a medical emergency simulation with Doctor M'Benga, Chekov, and Nurse Chapel."

"That was to help M'Benga get used to what could be her next work environment," Lea said. "You signed off on it."

"Oh!" Jane said, snapping her fingers. "Her new assignment to the _USS Romanov_!" She had a sheepish apologetic look on her face after realizing that.

"That starship will not in the proximity that requires medical emergencies." T'Spock said. "It is a science vessel."

"You do realize that sometimes Russia lies about that?" Lea asked.

"Russia is a honest, law abidying nation on Earth and anything it does goes through the proper channels," Spock said. "I once worked with the Russians for a project of mine during the academy. Before you and Jannie came into my life."  She took a sip from the milkshake. "I have some contacts in Russia."

Jane sighed.

"Speaking of Russia. . ." Jane said. "I promoted Chekov and had some strings pulled.  He's going to be a security officer on the _USS Reliant_."

"That?" T'Spock said. "It is nearing completion asides to the fires, accidents, misplaced parts, and the due date is near to when we leave the starbase." Jane smile. "You are considering to throw a party for Pavlovna?"

"Indeed." Jane said.

"I am attendin'," Lea said. "Miss Sensitive is goin' to throw the best party."

"Didn't M'Benga and Scotty get drunk to the point they had a dance off in the last party you threw?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Lea said. "And they were marvelous." She appeared to be proud. "I still have the video."

"And no," Jane said. "I will throw the party."

"The last time you threw a party . . ." Lea wondered off into a trail of thought.

"It was. . ." T'Spock added, pausing, for effect. "Not 'wild' enough."

"That." Lea said.

"Hey, it was for the ambassadors," Jane said. "It wasn't supposed to be wild. This will be," She wrapped her hands around their shoulders with her beaming smile on her face. Spock was sipping through the straw still holding onto the milkshake and Lea, oh Lea,didn't seem to be as pleased. Grumpy,even. "Trust me, girls!"


End file.
